OC's and Creeps
by blackiechan13
Summary: OC Champions Ahead (The product of a creative brain storm with some friends) New Champions popping up left right and centre where the hell are these guys coming from and why do they seem to know each other. T for violence, Dirty Talk and Sexual Shenanigans (Thats right)
1. The Silver Haired Demon

**So I'm doing a LoL fic, been getting into it recently so I figured why not. I've done the research into the lore and all but there are some gaps in my knowledge, so hopefully you enjoy this will involve some OC's I've got one in mind but I'm taking suggestions for more, (I plan to put four in not including the one I've got in mind**).

[_Demacia_]

Garen stood in the garden watching the sky as the clouds drifted by the sun; it was a quiet day not much had happened aside from Lux being in an oddly good mood today, he rested his head on the tree behind him and sat down breathing a sigh of both boredom and relief, although he enjoyed the peace and calm as much as any demacian, but he felt as if something was wrong.

"Garen" He jumped at the intrusion to his daydreams, to find Lux standing before him with a quizzical look on her face

"Yes Lux?"

"Do you know anything about all the Journal of Justices Reporters wandering around?" Garen raised his eyebrow at this it wasn't uncommon for JoJ reports to be wandering around trying to get a scoop, but that was only when something was going on

"No, I didn't even know about them, what are they asking about?"

"Something about Noxus" Garen rose at this

"Noxus what in the hell are they up too this time?"

[_Noxus_]

Darius stood among the crowd as Draven had one of his famous shows under way, he watched as one of the prisoners tried to fight back, as Draven was distracted by his ego showboating to the crowd, Darius had thought he might even wound Draven, until Draven turned and severed his torso form his legs, making the crowd scream and cheer, Draven raised one of his Axes and gave a blood curdling cry as he had taken down nearly everyone, Darius sighed his brothers egotistical behaviour would be the death of both of them someday his mind drifted to thoughts of the future, of the things Swain was plotting, he snapped back as they crowd became earsplittingly loud, Draven had killed the last of the prisoners.

[_Sometime later_]

Draven was sitting in his 'locker' room washing the blood off his boots when Darius walked in

"Ah my dear brother what too do I owe this pleasure" his tone was a mix of sarcasm and annoyance

"I've come to ask you something Draven" the curiosity was thick in his voice Draven raised an eyebrow

"Ask away brother" Darius was silent for a time seeming to be considering his next move

"Have you seen all the JoJ reporters around recently?" Draven smiled

"My dear brother they seem to swarm around me" Draven was glowing with ego

"But have they been paying attention to you?" his smile disappears and he takes a darker look

"No…they've been asking me the same question over and over again…"

"Have you heard?" Darius's interruption caught Draven by surprise, it was even more so because he was right that was the only thing The JoJ journalist would ask him just 'have you heard' Darius and Draven stood in an awkward silence for a time.

[_Sometime later_]

Darius strode down the halls of his lord Swain's home; he was quite distressed with the feeling of unknowing wearing heavily on his mind. He knocked on Swain's Study door and was told to enter; Swain was sitting behind his desk pen in hand writing some notes or a letter, the soothing sounds of an orchestral piece filled his ears as he entered the room.

"Yes Darius?" Darius took a moment to reconsider his choice of action but quickly shrugged it off rather quickly though

"My Lord… I was wondering if you had heard this big news the JoJ have been all fussing about" Swain's expression was calm as it always was; it was however a relatively long time before he answered.

"…Darius…I think it's time I introduce you to someone" Swain rose from his seat, cane in hand and walked towards a side door and ushered Darius to follow. Darius had to try to keep up despite his leg and age Swain was walking with a sort of vigour that Darius hadn't seen in him before.

"My lord, may I ask who it is you're going to show me?" Swain Chuckled

"Darius… I need good men to follow me more so then you and your brother" Darius raised his eyebrow, as far as he knew Draven only cared about himself

"Despite your devotion and willingness to aid me, it is at time not enough; we need more, as you've seen our people are being slowly weakened by our current government" Darius saw where Swain was going with this

"You've found a new Agent?" Swain Chuckled again

"Close my friend, close" Swain stop at a door, behind it Darius could hear the clang of metal and rending of flesh, Swain pushed open the door

"Darius allow me to introduce Cain" Darius was wide eyed to see a teenaged boy no older then eighteen holding a fully armoured Noxian Guard by the throat, the guard was limp as the boy threw him through a nearby door, the boy wore a chainmail vest and baggy jeans, his hair was silver not white by a glossy silver.

"Cain?" He stood at attention

"Lord Swain" his eyes were grey and cold as he saluted Swain

"This Darius is Cain my new agent and League of Legends Champion." Darius was amazed by this, that a boy as young as he is had been accepted into the league.

"Lord Swain, this is Darius?" Swain nodded and Cain approached Darius, he looked up at Darius and held out his hand

"Honoured to finally meet you sir" Darius was surprised by his formality, but he took his hand and shook it, his grip was a lot stronger than he had thought

"Darius you best get acquainted with Cain, you two will be fighting side by side for many battles to come"

"Sir" Swain Smiled

"I've arranged a League match against Piltover to test his skills you and Draven will be joining him" Darius was amazed so this is what the JoJ Journalist were buzzing about, a new Champion.

**Okay so first chapter done hope you enjoyed the introduction of Cain the Silver Haired Demon as he will be called by Demacians and Noxians alike. any way next we will be introduced to two more new Champions a Zanuite and a Piltoverian but until then Byeeeee.**

(Also if you have any OC Suggestions please send to me in a PM in this format makes it a lot easier for me)

Name:

Age:

Race/allegenice:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Personality:

Backstory:

Fighting style:

Hobbies:

(Thank you)


	2. The Gentleman and the Brute

**Okay second Chapter this will take place near Plitover as Vi and Caitlyn try to catch Jinx (for the Lord knows time) any way these two OC's come from some of my fellow Fic writes (Shout out to Yoshtar and his younger bro for the help and to TheBosnianWizard and FrostWingedButterfly for OC suggestions May not see them here but I'll add them in later) any way enjoy.**

Caitlyn rested on her rifle for a second to catch her breath, Jinx had put up quite the chase but she'd done it Vi was ahead, hot on Jinx's heels, they'd cornered her she was caught, at long last they were going to catch Jinx.

Caitlyn felt her breath steady and her heart calm she picked her rifle up and jogged towards the sound of gunfire.

[_Not too far away_]

Vi was Grinning she was so close to shutting Jinx up, she just needed to stay in one place she was bouncing around so she couldn't get close enough to get a good hit in.

"Hold still you little Brat" Jinx laughed from a hiding spot that Vi hadn't found, she spotted Jinx on a vantage point as she unloaded a full clip onto Vi thanks to her fists she didn't get hit, she lowered her fist's then Vi felt it a Sharp pain in her leg she looked down one of the bullets and hit her leg, she hit the ground keeping herself up by leaning on her good leg

"NO-NO-NO-NO you were supposed to die" Jinx stamped the ground in frustration, as she strutted up to her prize,

"Don't even try it" Vi gave a hapless threat she couldn't stand or lift her fists lest, her leg give way

"Or what you'll hit me oh no I-I'm scared" Jinx raised a holstered pistol and pointed at Vi's head and smiled

"Bye, Bye Vi, Vi" Vi closed her eyes and braced for the end she heard the shot but didn't feel a thing she opened her eyes to see Jinx laying on the ground blood pooling from the bullet hole in her shoulder, Vi Smiled

"Thanks Cat" she shouted as Caitlyn came to her side

"You alright" Caitlyn had a worried look on her face

"Yeah I'll be fine, check Jinx" Caitlyn walked over to her now wounded nemesis

"Got Ya" Caitlyn smiled as Jinx Squirmed, the smile vanished when Jinx stared laughing

"What's so funny" Jinx was repeating one word over and over again

"Moose-Moose" she then screamed, Caitlyn heard something a loud thud she looked up as her instincts told her to, she rolled away as a large man dressed in only jeans landed in front of Jinx

"You Rang" Jinx laughed louder

"Go Get'em Moosey" he grunted and dropped what Caitlyn thought was a flail, but on closer inspection it was a giant yo-yo, a giant spiky Yo-Yo, he threw it towards Caitlyn she rolled again barely dodging the spinning wheel of death she recovered but was forced to move again as it was thrown straight at her, they did that for a while dodge, throw, dodge, throw Caitlyn was tiring at this rate she'd slip up, and she did she miscalculated her roll and was clipped bye one of the blades on the Yo-Yo, Jinx Gave a loud Yay as she hit the ground

"Moose pick me up" Caitlyn and VI watch as he gently lifted Jinx to his shoulder and rested her on it, she griped his other shoulder to stop from falling

"Look at how the table have turned" Jinx gave a maniacal laugh when a voice cut through it

"AH There you are" Vi looked up to see a cordial looking fellow standing in front of her he wore slacks, dress shoes a white shirt under a black vest, his hair was a jet black and slicked to the side, but the thing that caught Vi's attention most was, the lack of a weapon on him, only fingerless gloves.

Jinx sighed

"Oh look Moose its Al" he grunted

"That's Mr Alden to you Young lady" he spoke in a very Cordial manner, "And I'll be taking that Yo-Yo back, Hiemerdinger wasn't too pleased when you stole it from him"

Moose spoke this time his voice was gruff and deep

"Don't Care, He wasn't going to use it anytime soon why let it gather dust when someone could be using putting it to good use"

"I doubt he had the way you plan on using it, in mind" Moose Gently put Jinx Down

"Smash Moose" Moose gave a loud cheer as he charge towards Alden, who was surprisingly calm, most people would try to move when someone Moose's size was running towards them, moose threw the Yo-Yo at Alden who managed to sidestep out of the way, he moved quite fast, the way he moved graceful mixed in with cautious with a touch of haste.

"Hold still Ya Little Runt" the frustration in Moose's voice was clear, despite his attempts Alden had managed to close the distance between them, He swung that connected with Moose's Jaw; the punch had some weight too it because it made Moose take a step back, he gave a wail of pain

"OW-ow-Ow that hurt" Alden gave a playful chuckle Moose dropped the Yo-Yo and threw a punch, which Alden managed to dodge, Alden punched this time making contact with moose's Elbow, which had been violently snapped by the punch, but Alden didn't give up he kept punching the one weak spot over and over again, which made Moose scream and Wail.

"Stop it-Stop it- STOP IT" Jinx was screaming over and over again at Alden with genuine fear in her voice, Alden gave one final punch which sent Moose's forearm flying, leaving nothing but a bloody stump where his arm used to be.

Jinx screamed as Moose stared at his now missing arm with disbelief

"Moose we're leaving" Jinx ordered Moose, who lifted her up with his good hand and ran, leaving Alden with his prize, Caitlyn rose and walked towards Alden.

"Thanks for the help" Caitlyn spoke with sincerity she had genuinely believed that she was going to die

"Not a problem Sheriff, but where are my manners" He took gentlemanly bow and said "Sir Alden Francis at your service"

Caitlyn was surprised at his manner, very polite and kind despite his fighting style saying otherwise Caitlyn winced as she went to curtsies her arm still hurting form the pain of her wound

"My dear you've been hurt please allow me to escort you and Miss Vi to a nearby medical centre" Caitlyn was a bit curious as to how he intended to help she couldn't help carry Vi because of her arm, and Vi couldn't stand because of her leg, he slung the Yo-yo over his back and held his hand out to Caitlyn

"May I?" Caitlyn held out her good hand which Alden took and lifted her onto his shoulder, which he then proceeded to do with Vi despite the added weight from her Gauntlets, he seemed relatively unfazed by the weight form both of them, he then took off.

It was quite a sight for passers-by, a well-dressed gentleman carrying the Sheriff and her Deputy on his shoulders

"So why were you after Jinx and Moose?" Caitlyn had been wondering that for a while

"Hiemerdinger asked me to get it back"

Vi Spoke up "So you work for him"

"No I'm just a concerned citizen" Vi Found that hard to believe, that someone with such power was doing this from the good of his heart.

"Regardless the reasoning we're glad you came by right VI" Vi was amazed Caitlyn had, had one of those moments where she and Vi could hear their thoughts.

"Yeah, we are thanks" he chuckled

"I'm a bounty hunter" It seems as if Alden had heard them too

"Ah that explains that…" the rest of the trip was relatively quiet until VI broke it again

"So what's he paying you?"

"He isn't" Vi was curious at this what bounty hunter did a job for free

"Why" Alden was quiet for a time

"Because I owe him"

"Owe him what" Caitlyn had asked, as she spoke they arrived at the clinic

"Well ladies this is where we part ways" he gave a slight bow before walking off down the street without another word but before he left he said one thing

"Perhaps we'll meet again in the Lanes of the Fields of Justice, but until then" he gave a backhanded wave before vanishing into the crowd

[_Meanwhile in Zaun_]

Jinx paced up and down the hallway of Viktor's labs he'd owed her a few favours because of all of the 'test' subjects she'd provided him with, one of his acolytes appeared from the door

"The Master is done" Jinx followed the acolyte to an operation table where Viktor stood going over a console screen

"Viktor Where is he" Jinx's voice was thick with anticipation; Viktor said nothing and just pointed towards another door.

"I still think you should have let me full upgrade him" his voice had a hint of annoyance despite all of his 'upgrades' there was still a man in his shell of a body, Jinx just growled at the idea and walked towards the door and pushed it open sitting on one of the tables was Moose, her Moosey

"Moose how does it feel?" her voice betrayed her worry, Moose spun his new arm around and clenched his hand

"Cold" his voice had lost something, a certain spark that it had once had was gone.

"Let's go Moose" Jinx's voice had softened, he rose and picked her up placing her on his shoulders and went to leave, they walked past Viktor who looked at Moose's new arm with what Jinx thought was...Pride?

[_Piltover_]

Caitlyn winced as the Doctor applied the stitches

"If you hold still sheriff it won't hurt as much" she did as the doctor instructed and steadied her breath, and tried to keep calm despite all she had faced and all she'd overcome, things like needles still scared her.

"Come on Cat it's not that bad" VI had slipped in to see how Caitlyn was doing naturally she was on her feet the moment the wound was treated.

"Oh shut up VI" VI just laughed.

"Okay that should be it" the doc cut the string and stood up

"Thanks doc"

"Take it easy with that arm the wound is a lot deeper than it looks" Caitlyn and Vi left and headed for the police HQ

"So what do you think he meant?" The question hadn't taken Caitlyn by surprise, she'd been thinking about it a lot as well.

"I don't know maybe…" Caitlyn was interrupted by a voice, she watched as a JoJ Journalist ran up to her and VI

"Excuse me sheriff, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions?" Caitlyn was no stranger to JoJ Journalists asking her questions but as far as she knew nothing big was happening, unless.

"Is this about Alden?" The Journalist's jaw hit the ground

"Y-You know his name"

"Yes what about him?"

"What haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Five new League Champions and you've seen the new Piltover Champion" the rest of the questions were fairly simple, what he looks like, how does he fight and so on.

When the questions ended it was near sundown so Caitlyn went home after saying goodbye to VI who wander off, she entered her house and sighed it'd been a long day, Jinx escaped again, she and VI Had been injured, and she'd discovered about four new champions she might fight against in the Lane, she sat at her kitchen table going through her now gathered up mail, junk, junk, junk, bills, junk, then she came across an envelope with the seal of the league of legends, she opened it reading aloud to herself, it listed the Champions to be fighting in the upcoming match of Piltover V Noxus, she ignored why they were fighting some political bullshit or something similar.

"Noxian Champions, Draven, Darius, Cain….Cain?" was this another of the new champions, she'd figure out eventually, she was surprised that Noxus were putting their new champions into the match so soon, she then started reading the Piltover champions which included VI no surprise considering her skill in the lane, she kept reading nether the less she saw only two more names hers and Alden.

Well it seems Alden was right she would be seeing him in the lane.

**Okay second chpt done I'll stick with Cain, Alden and Moose More OC's to come anywho hope you enjoyed (I'll post chapter Profiles and such on my deviantart account Nemisis48 which is also my Fictionpress acount if you want to have a look) also the other two other OC's won't appear for a while (Side note might add more OC's Then predicted Unsure with so many Ideas) **


	3. The Freak, The Beast and a Fight

_**Okay third Chapter I'm sorry this took longer than usual with this one school got its hooks on me, then there were a few things with Family, so yeah that happened anyway yeah here it is. Enjoy, also i'm saying this now to save future confusion if its in italics with [] then its a set change if its Italics with no [] then its thoughts or voice in head (Present with a certain OC). Story time now.**_

Darius sat in the carriage staring out the window, Draven was Sharping his Axe's and Cain was surprisingly reading a book

"So Kid ya any good in a fight" Draven's voice was thick with anticipation he was anxious to start killing, Darius had also been wondering this question but never bother.

"Good enough" Cain had a blank expression as he continued reading not even looking up when he spoke

"What's that supposed to mean" Draven was annoyed, Darius could get used to working with Cain,

"It means that I can fight, that all you need to know Draven" Darius, chuckled a little as Draven's face went bright red with frustration.

"What do you fight with" Cain looked up as Draven asked that question

"You'll see" Darius could see the anger on Draven's face was a clear as the sky at current

[_Meanwhile_]  
Caitlyn and VI were a little surprised by Alden and how quiet he was

"What do you think he's doing" VI Whispered to Caitlyn

"How should I know?"

"I dunno I thought might as well ask you" Caitlyn was also wondering what Alden was doing, he hadn't moved since they left.

"Maybe he's asleep?"

"Doubt it" VI had a curious tone of voice hinting at her want to know Alden.

"I'm Mediating" the sudden voice made both of the peace keepers jump

"You're what?" Caitlyn asked with a curious tone

"Mediating it's something I learned how to do when I was Ionia for a while"

"Why were you in Ionia?" VI's tone was inquisitive

"Business" His tone was flat as he said why he was there "But let's not talk too much about the past after all knowing a bit about your new opponent might be a good idea"

"Wait, what do you know about Cain" Caitlyn was surprised to know that Alden knew about Cain

"Well I think all of Runeterra knows about him" he says as he pulls out a JoJ Newspaper out of the satchel he'd brought with him handing it to Caitlyn, she spoke the headline out aloud

"New Noxian Champion Cain Shows his Face" she then turn her attention to the picture of the Silver haired Boy in the paper

"So that's Cain" VI had a Humorous tone of voice "he doesn't even look like he's out of his teens"

"Don't be fooled by his age, Rule one of combat never underestimate your opponent" Alden's sudden Change of tone was surprising to say the least from cordial and polite to harsh and stern.

"Do you know him?" VI was full of questions today; Alden was quiet for a while before speaking again

"Yes"

[_Meanwhile_]

Draven had finally shut up, giving Darius some peace and quiet, as Cain wasn't talking much anyway, Darius started going through what he knew about his upcoming fight he was fighting in the Twisted Treeline he'd done a few matches their before so he knew the layout well

"We're here" Cain spoke with a type of glee that Darius hadn't heard from a Noxian for a long time, not since Draven made his first kill.

They stepped out of the carriage to a swarm of Journalist trying to get at Cain, Darius noticed that the Piltoverians had already arrived; they entered the hall of justice, it was free from the JoJ Journalists they then readied themselves for the coming match Darius Practiced Swinging and Shaped his axe, Draven just stood their twirling his Axes around, Cain was doing push ups and stretching

"So what do you fight with Cain you never told us?" Daruis asked, Cain simply smiled and opened the case he'd brought with him opening revealing two duel swords of Ionian make

"What are those?" Draven asked with a type of curiosity that only Draven can get when talking about tools of his _trade_.

"The Ionian's call them Katana" Cain spoke with Glee as he spun the blades in his hands.

"Wait so you've been to Ionia" Darius was surprised that Cain had been to Ionia at his age

"Yes quite a nice place, very calm" Cain's appreciation for the calm was surprising, Darius thought that with his age he'd love the noise and furry of combat over the calm serenity of a place like Ionia.

"So Kid you know this Alden we're fighting" Cain didn't speak for a while he simple stared at the blades in his hands with extreme furry

"Leave Alden to me you two can take on the Sheriff and her deputy" Cain's tone of voice was very commanding

"Why would we do that kid" Draven really knew how to annoy others, Cain said nothing as he continued staring at his blades

"Cain you okay" Darius asked as a matter of curiosity, Cain snapped out of whatever trance he was in as Darius spoke

"Fine…I'm fine" a summoner approached them

"Champions of Noxus it's time for the match" Draven Cheered as he knew he was about to get the spotlight again, Darius and Cain exchanged a silent nod and followed the summoner.

[_Sometime later in Noxus_]

Swain Chuckled as he watched his new champion at work, he was fixated to the Hex-Tech Screen, when there was a light knock on his door

"Enter" one of his servants entered.

"Representatives of Zaun to see you sir"

"Send them in" he turned off his Hex-Tech screen as moved to his desk, he took a seat as Beatrice came to rest on his shoulder, he raised his hand, gently stroking her black feathers, as two hooded figures entered the room

"Lord Swain" both figures took a deep bow

"Raise my friends, and please remove the hoods no need for such foolishness" bone figure removed there hood letting her blue hair flow out of the hood

"Uh glad, that thing is off" Jinx had much annoyance in her tone "Now you wanted to see us _Swain_" her emphasis on Swain was, meant to provoke him, it didn't work

"I've a job for you, I need you to do something for me" Jinx snorted

"And _why_ would we do that"

"Because one, it will hurt Piltover, two, it will involve big explosions and a lot of shooting and three because I asked nicely" Swain smiled as, a large grin creaked its way across Jinx's face, however he noticed the second larger person didn't take his hood off

"Who's your friend, don't think I've seen him before"

"None of your business, and fine we'll help, but what do you need"

"A distraction"

[_Meanwhile in Ionia_]

The tavern was abuzz with Chatter and gossip as the screen showed the two new champions squaring off, all the while with Gragas drink song being sung by a group of happy drunks

'Grab a mug and Have A Chug...' the song annoyed Andrew but it was catchy

Andrew sat well away from most others as he usually did.

_'If people get this excited when two people stand a few feet away from each other then they aren't easily impressed' Andrew_ gave a slight grumble as one of his inner voices spoke their _mind_.

"Sorry for the wait sir can i get you anything" the young waitress was chirpy to say the least, she was what would pass as an attractive girl by most standards nice ebony hair and soft features as well as a smooth voice.

"...something..." Andrew paused adjusting the bandana covering his face his brown locks had a nasty habit of dislodging it "Strong"

"Alright sir I'll get you the Strongest drink we have" he felt them twitch in anticipation as she turned and walked away, he steadied his breath no need to have another reason for people to hate his _condition_,

'_Look at them all if they knew that have mobbed you already'_ he sighed because the voices were right they would they'd tie him up and burn him all because of the Zaun

"Damn you Singed" he mumbled to himself as the waitress came back

"Here's your drink sir" the waitress planted a blue drink on his table

"It's...Blue" the curiosity was clear in his voice

"Yep and sure to knock you out" she stood there for a while as Andrew held the drink in his hand

"Something you wanted?" she jumped a little at his question but she did expect to be asked that

"Well...I-I was wondering what's with the bandana over your face?" he chuckled figured her curiosity would get the better of her, he beckoned her closer and whispered something into her ear, she stood there wide-eyed thinking of the possibilities she had with what she had just discovered

"My shift ends in an hour meet me around the back" he chuckled as she walked away with a spring to her step.

[_Meanwhile_]

The sea air assaulted his nose; the warm air caused him to sweat, even if he wasn't wearing a shirt, he grew up in the snow

[_Flashback, sequence_]

The smell of charred flesh, and burning meat fills the air, the air is warm, even though the blizzard, he drags his feet a bright light burns in the distance,

[_End of flashback_]

"OI Wolf boy" he growled a little throughout the entire trip the Capitan had called him wolf boy "we'll be hitting the shore soon, I rekon ya should be gitin ready soon" the alcohol lingered heavily on his breath, although Fang got the feeling he didn't mind the fact that he was a half beast, regardless Fang simply nodded, and walked below deck to his quarters, as he entered his room he looked at the mirror he'd been given there was a bowl of water near it, he raised the razor and pulled down, it pained him to an extent to see some of his hair go but he had too, otherwise others would be too suspicious, after a while he could have passed as human, he bared his fangs, easy not to smile, he grabbed his cloak and flicked his hood on, and that takes care of his ears and his tail as the cloak came to his ankles covering his wolfs tail, the first mate walked in, and gasped

"You look too human, my friend" Fang nodded

"I thank you once again for helping me"

"The lest I could have done, those bastards deserve to die for what they've done"

[_Flashback bit_]

The fires rage and blood stains the ground homes, families, children all lay slaughtered and dead, rage fills him, he breaths heavily, a dying gasp is heard, tears shead

[_End of flashback_]

"….ang….fang, you ok"

"Y-Yeah f-fine just….just getting lost in thought" he nodded as he heard a yell from above deck,

"Time to go Fang" he hesitantly nodded, now his search began, he wouldn't stop wouldn't rest until, those that wronged his people, that wronged him would feel the same pain, he clenched his father's War Cleaver, its time.

[_Meanwhile in Ionia_]

She walked with a type of urgency, she needed to get back home with him, she reaches her house and ushered him in, locking the door behind her

"Well-go on show me" he chuckled as he removed his overcoat, then his hoodie and shirt also taking of his bandana his long spikey brown hair falling perfectly in place, he then unravelled four long fleshy tentacles, and she gasped

"They-they are…"

"Hideous, terrifying, repulsing….please just say it" he was playing this the same why he always had pretend to be scared first

"N-No they are, magnificent" she wasn't lying the light seemed to shine off him, she beckoned him closer, her lips met his, they kissed he was so gentle, so soft, she felt them slide up her dress she let herself go, wanting it, they fell onto her bed, he planted several small kisses on her neck, she arched her back in both pleasure and anticipation, however she notices something in the mirror, the body that was on top of her, when she saw it with her eyes it was magnificent and captivating, in the mirror his face was deformed scars and burn marks covering him, scales covering some of his body he looked up too and saw the mirror and he smiled, his teeth sharped to a point, and just smiled, she screamed…to late

_**Okay third done oh and if you are a bit WHAT with the moment above, I did mention in the description some Sexual Shenanigans (just so you know…I'm just getting started) also I know I'm not the best writer but I'm trying so yeah,**_

_**Sidenote: Please leave comments on things you think I could be doing better, any help is appreciated, and also I've room for one more OC (Shout out to TheBosnianWizard for Andrew I edited him a little hope you don't mind) **_

_**Side sidenote: NEXT OC Ellanora the banshee Queen (Shout out to FrostWingedButterfly)  
**_


	4. The Banshee Queen

_**Okay fourth Chpt milestone for me this may be my longest running Fic, anyway in this chapter I'll be introducing the second to last O.C Ellanora the Banshee Queen (sidenote: forgot to shoutout to the guy who gave me Fang 822 I made changes as you could probably guess by the name), also O.C limit reached no more suggestions please, but I may start another OC league fic so yeah there will be plenty of more chances (Also might do some one shots)**_

_**(Also I lied a little, one more OC to come Eminita. The Writer of Fate) **_

_**Story time now.**_

[_Somewhere near the Shadow isles_]

Thomas pushed himself as he pulled on the oars this wasn't his first Expedition and it wouldn't be the last, but he did it best money in Runeterra, and with so few willing to do it plenty of job opportunities,

"Right Lads, nearly there keep it up a little longer" the captain bellowed, there was a unified shout of

"AYE" form the other rowers, they all knew the sooner they got there the sooner they got back, there was a thud as the Row boat hit the Shore

"Right lads move!" they worked fast they had to, one slip up and they'd all be mincemeat

[_Sometime later_]

'_It had been a good expedition'_, Thomas thought to himself '_a very good expedition, excellent set up, flawless execution, quick pack up, yep all in all a good expedition, until it started, the singing, it…it was captivating we couldn't help ourselves we had to follow it, had…had to find it_' Thomas sat smiling among the dead, his crewmates, his friends every fibre of his being told him to run, to stand up and flee, away from his dead friends smiling faces, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't move couldn't run from the singing he heard, this voice that echoes through his head, he had to stay, he saw someone run he was both happy for them and sad, happy that they had run, that they had escaped the same fate as him, but sad because they couldn't hear such wondrous singing, such soothing music, the singing stopped, and Thomas could feel it in front of him he looked up.

"Hey there sailor boy" her voice although not singing, still seduced him he was lost in the ecstasy this voice brought him,

"H-h…hey" he stammered, he didn't know why he stammered he just did, she giggled, he blushed, he felt her touch and looked at her face it seemed so soft so warm her eyes were a captivating green, she smiled and whispered to him

"I want to show you something" his blush burned his cheeks, she drew her face closer to his, sweat beaded down his forehead, she opened her mouth, and screamed, '_it hurts by the gods it hurts_ _but at the same time…it doesn't,' _it reminded him of something, no someone, the scream it….it was his daughter, his little Vicki, she was screaming, screaming for her daddy to save her, tears rolled down his cheeks as the scream echoed through his mind and shook his very soul out of place, he cried as he fell life fading from him, his eyes hurt form his crying, he hit the cold hard dirt he whispered one thing before he died

"_**Vicki**_" his life faded and withered, he still cried as he died

Ellanora didn't understand why the man was crying, she hadn't sung a sad song, and she'd sung one of the happiest songs she knew

"My friend's, com, come my friends" she softly called, as her three friends appeared, the floated around her and sung for her

'_There is still one left_'

"I know my friends" she giggled as she walked her friends closely behind "Come my friends let us sing for our last guest" they giggled as she spoke.

[M_eanwhile in Piltover_]

Jinx skipped down the street humming, she reached the end of the street and pressed her detonator, causing the shops and building in the street behind her to crumble and explode, she laughed and continued skipping down the streets, she giggled as the Citizens ran from her, she stopped as she spied a rather tall figure stroll down the street, a hammer slung over his shoulder

"OH hey Jayce" she spoke with glee and waved to him, Jayce walked faster towards her, he knew he had no chance at range with Jinx, he had to close the distance

"Jinx, you'll pay for this" he spoke getting closer to her, she raised her chain gun,

"Bring it!" she opened fire, Jayce dodged the bulk of her volley, but one had clipped his arm it hadn't hurt that much,

"Give it up Jinx" she didn't reply, "Jinx? You still there" he heard a laugh behind him, he swung his Mercury hammer at her, he missed just, he'd hit her gun, it sent it flying

"Gotcha now"

"Guess again" he gasped as he saw him the huge guy next to him, he swung and made contact with his chest, Jayce hit the wall and groaned as he tried to stand, his vision was blurry, as he fell again, his vision went black, as he fought it, he had to stay conscious, he had to stop them, with neither Caitlyn or VI around it would be hard to stop them, he heard more gun fire, and the clang of metal, the Automated Defences, hopefully they be able to slow them down.

Jinx skipped on singing, Moose not far behind, she stopped and turned to him

"Hey Moosey, I have an idea" she smiled as she whisper to him, he smiled and ran off down the street, she smiled and giggled Hiemerdinger was in for quite a surprise, she heard the familiar sound of metal on stone and turned to see the automated defence robots getting closer, she smiled and she thought today would be boring.

Moose ran down the street towards Hiemerdinger's lab, he closed and spotted several turrets target him, he stepped back into a cover, he planned out how he was getting through it was easy the first time, Jinx blew up the turrets, he thought for a while then, it came to him, he turned at put his new hand to good use, shattering a portion of the wall he then got a good grip on it, he charged forward using the wall as a shield _'here I come Hiemerdinger_'

[_Meanwhile_]

Andrew, wiped what remained of his dinner off his cheek, he chuckled to himself '_Ionian_ _girls are sssooo gullible_' he didn't disagree, although he loved his homeland he had some problems with its people, well _some_ of them, he stepped outside, the cool night air, making his hair tickle his forehead slightly, he began walking his steps echoing through the streets as he walked, his mind for once was clear, he enjoyed these moments of clarity as rare as they were, the calm feeling that washed over him and the calm soothing silence that followed, it never lasted though sooner or later they came back the voices, echoing through his head never ceasing all ways chattering a buzzing he could never get rid of, how he longed to have a calm mind, another reason he hated Zaunite's if not for them he could have been a normal person, living a normal life, a wife and kids, but not now without his magic to conceal what he looked like he knew no one would truly accept him, he inhaled deeply and sighed, they'd be here soon, then they'd nag his ear off as they always did when he did this.

[_Meanwhile in a small port_ _near Demaica_]

Fang stepped off the boat the air was salty as it had been for the bulk of the trip; he turned to face the Captain and his first mate, he took a bow

"Thank you for assisting me" he raised the sun was out, making him to an extent regret wear such a heavy coat, the Captain gave a wave of his hand

"Yea-Yea whateva wolfy" the first mate sighed

"Good luck fang" he turned and walked towards the town, his feet felt weird on the cobblestone ground, he walked down the street, and was surprised to hear a lot of chirpy and friendly hello's and good mornings directed at him, he wasn't used to dealing with humans and the little he had was the group of…

[_Flashback_]

They yell and scream in joy, at the slaughter, they set the homes of his people alight men, women, children all lay butchered in the snow, cries of the dying fill the air, the snow…is…stained….red

[_End of flashback_]

Fang's eyes shot open, he was staring directly up towards the sky and he heard a few voices,

"He's awake!" Fang sat up and came face to face with three rather concerned faces,

"You alright friend"

"I-I'm fine, n-no need to worry"

"Nonsense, you just collapsed" he paused for a second and felt the wind blow through…his…hair, his hand shot up bringing his hood back up over his head

"I'm fine, just a little tired" they all looked at him a little weirdly, as he stood and walked off

"What a peculiar fellow" Fang walked rather quickly down the street and towards what he thought was the outskirts of the town, his mind raced had they seen his ears and if they had why had they not reacted as the others had, the ones who had butchered his people, why had they…not, he took his mind off the question, he'd have plenty of time to think it over later, right now he needed to get out of town

[_Meanwhile_ _near the Shadow isles_]

Mira tugged at the oars as fast as she could, she panted as she struggled to move the large boat, she didn't know what had overcome the rest of the crew they just started following this sound, it came from nowhere without warring they were captivated by, she followed them tried to stop them but nothing worked, when they came to a stop before a lake with what seemed to be a ghost or a Banshee sitting in the centre her mouth was moving, but she was making no noise her mouth moved yet no sound came from it, then it moved over the water towards the crew who stood their hapless with dumbfound looks of joy on their faces, then she started to kill them three skulls came from nowhere and all blasted some form of magic at them slaughtering them, the crew dropped dead, still smiling, she ran faster then she had in years back to the rowboats now she sat in them trying to get back to the rest of the living crew on the ship, then she saw a faint glow in the direction she'd come

"No-no-no" she rowed faster, as fast as her arms would allow her to, desperate to get back to the ship she felt a hard clunk behind her and turned, and to her relief it was the ship, she began climbing and reached the deck the first person she saw was her brother

"S-sis what's up, where's the captain" her face was pale and her breath short and rushed

"N-n-no time g-g-got to run, w-wake up the rest of the crew we need to move now"

"What are you…?"

"NO TIME HURRY UP ITS COMING" his sister's outburst shocked him but he acted racing down to the crew quarters

"ALRIGHT LADS UP'N AT'EM" the crew jumped awake and knew what had happened, it was now a life or death situation, they worked fast, despite not knowing the danger of the situation, the sails were loosed, the anchor raised, but the glowing intensified, and soon after the singing came again, it was happening again, every one of them was captivated they lumbered towards the side the glowing was coming from, and jumped, there were splashes on the water, Mira looked overboard, but saw no bodies, they were gone, and it was here, she turned and saw it a glowing woman her hair long and flowing, once again her lips moved but no noise came out, Mira backed up

"W-what d-d-do you want from me" she stopped moving her lips and looked up at Mira, with a mixture of confusion and joy, she drew closer, Mira drew her cutlass "S-Stay away from me, G-get away" it drew closer to her and spoke in a soft, kind voice

"Gotcha you" the Banshee reached forward and put her hand through Mira, blood trickled down onto the wooden deck, and spluttered from her mouth, Mira looked up at the Banshee

"W-Who are you?" The banshee smiled and whispered

"Ellanora, my dear" she planted a kiss on her cheek, as the life drained form her eyes, her life's blood flowed in-between the wooden deck into the abyss of the ocean.

The wind was picking up now blowing inland, Ellanora didn't know where she was now so she just sung; it's what she always did when she was lost.

_**Okay as I said one more OC and she'll be arriving in the next chapter Eminita. The Writer of Fate (Shout out to Gezz Wizard) so yea see you in the next one, but until then BYEEEE!**_


End file.
